Percival Daywalker
, Hoddoieru; Hebrew for "Majesty of God", Japanese for "Embodied Representation of Heaven's Ultimate Power") (Angel name given to him by his parents) |race= Human (Angel-Blessed) |gender= Male |age= 25 |height= 5'6" |weight= |birthday= June 18th |eyes= Gold |hair= Purple (w/ light-colored highlights) |blood type= AB+ |affiliation= Ten Wizard Saints |previous affiliation= Unknown Town in Midi |occupation= Rune Knight Captain Member of the Ten Wizard Saints Head of the Rune Knights Midi Branch War-Hero |previous occupation= Citizen Independent S-Class Mage General |team= Percival's Light Squadron |previous team= Unknown |partner= Dinadan Various Members of his Squadron Selene Ashcroft (Occasionally) |previous partner= Unknown |base of operations= Midi |status= Active |relatives= Unnamed Parents (Alive) Jú Dī (Fiancée/Girlfriend) |magic= Light Magic (Baldur Throne) Holy Purger Magic (Purger Force) Sword Magic (Spellblade) Eye Magic (Minor) Nullification Magic (Minor) Fire Magic (Minor) Summoning Magic (Minor) |weapons= Durendal ( De~yurandaru; French for "To Endure", Japanese for "Seraphic Twin Blades of the Lost Earthly Virtues") Fulgenti Solis ( Furugentei Sōruisu; Latin for "Dazzling Sunlight", Japanese for "Protective Charm Illumination of Endless White Heavens") |manga debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= Yes }} Percival Daywalker (パーシバル·デイウォーカー, Pāshibaru Deiwōkā), often nicknamed Percy (パーシー, Pāshī) by the people he's very close to, is a captain of the Rune Knights and leader of the Midi Branch of the organization. Originally from a peaceful village, he was born with incredible photokinetic powers due to his Angel-based lineage — something he inherited from one of his parents; the proof being his golden-colored eyes & his smooth and bright skin — both described to be as radiant as the sun itself. When people noticed these traits, they see him as the embodiment of the heavens. This caused him to be dubbed as the "Scion of the Venerated Radiance" (奉拝燦然の後胤, Hōhai Sanzen no Kouin) — a title that's most synonymous with him even to this day. As time passed, he matured into an up-and-coming Independent Mage — performing many noble feats that earned him the recognition of many. Some of them include the extermination of demons, the elimination of various Dark Guilds, guarding various leaders and political heads, etc. Percival's recognition hit its apex when heavily contributed to the victory of his home country in the Sin-Midian War — strategically repelling enemy forces throughout various naval battles, despite's Midi's meager military might and Sin's vast naval knowledge. This caused him to be dubbed as the "Guardian Deity of Midi" (ミディの守護神, Midi no Shugoshin) by his countrymen — something that tends to get him flustered from time-to-time. He was later awarded the title of Wizard Saint (聖十 大魔導, lit. Seiten Daimadou) by the members of the Magic Council in recognition of his efforts, along with his other known feats. Not only that, it was requested that he would be the leader of the Midi Branch of the Rune Knights; this is so that another war won't erupt and peace can continue to thrive throughout the country. Accepting the offer, he later became feared as one of the Magic Council's most powerful assets. This is proven by the title that many people, especially Dark Mages, address him by — "Exorcist of the Magic Council" (魔法評議院の祈祷師, Mahō Hyōgīn no Kitōshi). It's a currently known fact that due to his high-level skill in light manipulation, and by extension — light-based magics, and his signature weapons — both of which were rumored to be created by an extremely powerful god of light, he's recognized all over as "Earthland's Brightest Light" (アースランドの最大輝度軽, Āsurando no Saidai Kidokei); he uses the element in ways no one could possibly begin to fathom. This caused him to be challenged daily by other light-based mages — all of whom he defeated effortlessly, still being the title's current and only holder. Due to his innately pure nature and angelic lineage, he was able to master a certain spell. This caused him to be feared even more by various evil groups — seeing him as an absolute threat, respected and venerated by all other light-based mages, and highly-valued by the upper echelon of the Magic Council. Throughout his daily life, his constant heroics, upholding of justice, and innate kindness & sincerity to those around him has also earned him the title of "White Knight of Heaven's Virtue" (天徳の白騎士, Amatoku no Shirokishi) — many believing he was someone sent down from the heavens itself. He's also known to be an affiliate of Selene Ashcroft — a former S-Class Independent Mage and a legal guild member of Swan Hymn — headed by the fellow Wizard Saint, Nolan Houdini; the two have known each other for quite a long time, being close friends. It's said that the two help each other out in times of peril, often coming to each other's aid as a sign of their close relationship. Appearance Percival is described as someone who's from a noble lineage — a higher breed of human that stands above the rest; although he was born with special qualities that makes him stand out from the rest of his peers, he comes from a very plain & humble background. It's been noted by various individuals that his physical appearance beguiles his actual age, with some believing that he's been given a unique form of immortality that prevents him from aging. There's many descriptions about Percival appearance, but the one that tends to be noticed his somewhat femininity, having qualities that would commonly mistake him for a girl. This is mainly seen in his facial and bodily features. This trait has been noted in a comical light by those who meet him, often addressing him as a girl & treating him as such until he reveals his actual gender — much to the shock of others. However, at times he tends to get annoyed by this, as he wants to be recognized as a male. Though something derogatory, he's been referred to as a cisgender by others because of such a desire — something that angers him to end. As stated, Percival is physically younger than he actually is, which tends to cause misunderstandings to arise with those he meets; however, it's because of this that he's noted to be a very attractive individual — the attention of those who lock eyes with him. He's shorter than most men his age, being around the same height as a pre-teen — something that doesn't help his situation a bit. Even amongst the current generation of the Ten Wizard Saints, he's known to be the shortest. In comparison with Selene Ashcroft — his closest & childhood friend, the two are nearly the same height; however, Selene is slightly taller despite gender differences. He possesses elegant and soft purple hair, a trait he inherited from his mother; it's waist length, being tied near the end with an azure ribbon given to him by Selene during some point in their childhood with longer green one on top of it. Strands of his hair hang over his face and shoulder with his bangs swaying to the left side. On top of his head, he has an ahoge which has a tendency to be rather expressive during times of emotion; such examples would be drooping during times of sadness or wagging back and forth like a dog's tail during times of extreme happiness or excitement. Considering to be the most important aspect of his being, he possesses radiant golden-peach skin and brilliant gold-colored eyes — both of which are known to be as luminous as the heavens themselves; this is typical as he's inherited the immediate blood of father who's received an archangel's blessing some time prior to Percival's conception. Such qualities are augmented when he uses his unique form of Eye Magic and his natural photokinetic powers & magical abilities; it serves as testament to Percival's relation to the Angels — a race heralded as the most divine of creatures. During various intervals of his lifetime, Percival is seen wearing clothing that makes him appear regal; this reinforces the previous statement of people thinking of him as a high-class individual. Currently, he wears attire that fits his affinity to the light element & his status as a Rune Knight Captain. The color scheme being white & gold, it consists of a long trench coat with a popped up color, a blouse worn underneath with a large white cloth piece in the front that protects his neck, skin-tight dress paints and shoes with a very elongated sole & having a large tongue. He later switches this outfit out with one that's even more regal — a present given to him by the upper echelon of the Magic Council; this is similar to the ones worn by nobles attending a masquerade or a ball of sorts. Still sticking to the same color scheme, it had additional colors such a brown, blue, and orange. Percival has a variety of other outfits similar to this one that he wears on various occasions; the one thing that all of them have in common is that, despite its somewhat dainty appearance, it's known to be very durable due to the material that comprises it — thus making it battle savvy. The reason why Percival is attracted to such outfits is because one of his dreams is to live the luxurious life; another reason is because of the belief of how most Archangels dress, thus wanting to feel closer to them. Percival Daywalker - Full - Alternate.jpg|Percival's more formal attire when attending balls and fancy parties Percival Daywalker - Full - Wizard Saint Attire.jpg|The regal uniform seen when performing his duties as a Wizard Saint. Here, he holds Durendal in its true form. Percival Daywalker - Holy Clothing.jpg|The scion's tailor-made and expensive magical uniform when charged with copious amounts of light, revealing its true form. Personality History Equipment Durendal ( De~yurandaru; French for "To Endure", Japanese for "Seraphic Twin Blades of the Lost Earthly Virtues"): Durendal is one of the various Holy Blades (聖剣, Seiken), found in the entire world and the signature offensive weapon of Percival, serving as an embodiment of his ideals as a "White Knight of Justice"; it's an ancient tool passed down for a millennia across Ishgar, choosing wielders who are pure of heart and have an extremely positive moral compass. This is due to its creator — said to be a high-level user of the infamous Blade Blacksmith, having virtue unsurpassed by those of his generation, always seeking to do what's right and wanting to defeat all forms of evil at any cost. It's said that he was one of the few that was Angel-Blessed — the heavens recognizing him with his innate virtuous nature, thus considered to have made contact with an Angel at some point in his lifetime. After learning more about the race and becoming interested in their Apocas — a symbol of their combat authority and prowess, he hoped to forge a weapon of equal standing, but can be wielded by mortal hands. After myriad of attempts Durendal came to be, becoming a weapon that embodied the element of light to its maxim; it was used by the smithsman in his various battles, earning the awe and fear of those who witnessed it in action. After his death, the blade had a myriad of other users — all of whom were also Angel-Blessed; it's to this extent that many believed that the only ones who could wield its power were those who have the powers of an Angel within them, even though such accusations are partially true. Percival stated he happened to find the blade by chance during one of his missions as his epoch as a Rune Knight, becoming a key part of him ever since. Durendal is one of the few weapons that's considered to be magical in nature, seen in the multiple forms at its disposal and the way it leisurely manipulates energy as if its natural; though usually a sword, as its classification implies, it can change to fit according to the wielder's preferences. This means that it has impersonated various other weaponry over the course of its existence, most of which are no longer used in the modern era. In Percival's hands, it takes the form of two golden ornate blades which have a constant glow to them; main states that said glow is the magical aura that constantly flows outward from its being, serving as one of the two known sources of its various abilities. Percival prefers this form over the actual one, as it compliments his high-level dual-wielding skills — surpassing his single-handed ones by a large margin. Aside from the high-cutting power at its disposal, it has various functions relating to the element of light — some of which include: purification, high-degree photokinesis, supplementary skills, barrier erection, and everything else of a similar nature; this works especially well when Percival activates his Angel's Blessing — allowing him to utilize the strongest form of light in existence with ease, the blade's capabilities reaching its peak. In lieu of its various forms that it takes to compensate its wielders, it may return to its original state under the most extreme conditions; it's usually in response to a threat that's many times greater than its user or if the user's life is in severe danger. As the blade has a will of its own, the transformation is considered to be a "fail-safe mechanism", thus can't be accessed freely — regardless of the user's general mastery over the weapon. This was something that was built-in by its creator, wanting it to be saved as a "last resort" — the power it wields being grand enough utterly decimate anything and everything the wielder deems as "evil" in a similar vein to a well-known magic belonging to a certain guild. In this state, Durendal takes the form of a darker golden longsword, having various gems implanted on its base and various rune-like designs etched across the blade-portion; it seems that it has an ancient blade cross that emulates an Angel's wing in some fashion, and has a unique emblem located between the blade cross and the blade itself — taking the form of a smaller and inverted star situated on top of a larger one, which itself sits on a flower. Percival stated that the magical aura that the blade emits in this form is pure white, and its so potent that no one with impurity in their hearts can come close to the man whilst the blade is in his presence. He further states that the blade acts in response to his Angel's Blessing — transforming into this state automatically whenever he assumes the transformation. This is probably due to the potency of such a transformation, capable of affecting everything around him to great degrees — even if he takes no action. As its abilities are considered to be unparalleled when in its original form, being many times greater than prior, its true potential is seen when faced with creatures many times greater than the wielder; the aura halves the power of everything within a five kilometer radius every ten seconds and transfers it to itself and Percival, empowering them to exponential degrees. It's due to this trait that all of its wielders were considered invincible, despite the threats made to their person. Since this is rather an automatic function, it's something that Percival can't control at will. Regardless, it serves to further his chances at victory nonetheless. Overall, as Durendal's abilities are considered to be vast, its a might weapon in its own right — fully usable by those who understands its true nature. Percival is revealed to be one of its most powerful users to-date because of his natural affinity for light, thus has no difficulties utilizing it to serve his needs. Fulgenti Solis ( Furugentei Sōruisu; Latin for "Dazzling Sunlight", Japanese for "Protective Charm Illumination of Endless White Heavens"): A shield made from the same elements as Durendal, Fulgenti Solis is considered to be Percival's primary defensive weapon — serving as "the shield that rejects all forms of evil"; a sense, this forms a pair with the aforementioned weapon, which is rightfully described as "the sword that slays all forms of evil", thus the two are referred to as the "Astraea Óplo" ( , Asutoraiā Operō; Greek for "Weapons of Astraia", Japanese for "Divine Tools of the Virtuous Immortal") by Percival, believing that they're the embodiments of justice and virtue respectively — created for the sole purpose of carrying the two traits out in all of its splendor. It's considered to an ancient magical tool, existing for many years longer than Durendal itself; in fact, its said to be one of the first of its kind — forged by the hands of entities who're beyond human comprehension. Typically, Fulgenti Solis is a golden Greek Dipylon-style shield with an ornate sun-like size on the frontal surface and being many times larger than Percival's forearm; it has a razor-sharp edge, capable of slicing through the most dense material when thrown and is incredibly durable, despite its somewhat fragile appearance. Like with the sword, it constantly glistens — even when not exposed to sunlight, alluding to its pure and holy nature as a magical weapon. It seems that the shield remains in the same condition as when it was created, despite having existed for over a millennia and having been used in various battles by various users. This may be due to the material that composes it and the way it was forged, giving it properties surpassing various other weaponry created some time after it. Shields are primarily known for their defensive capabilities, something that Fulgenti Solis has in spades — more so than any other known shield due to its status as an ancient magical weapon. If anything, Percival's shield has one of the strongest known defenses to-date; when used with a certain spell, it can cover a wide-range whilst maintaining its potency. Like with Durendal, the shield as the affinity for the light element — capable of absorbing, utilizing, and producing it in incredulous quantities at any given time. Whenever it uses some form of light, the shield will glow intensely and illuminate the surroundings in a fury — blinding all those that dare gaze in its direction sans Percival himself. From its center, it's capable of firing concentrated beams of light — powerful enough to pierce through the most fortified of defenses and densest of objects with little difficulty. It's also to emit a field of light, which bolsters the photokinetic abilities belonging to Percival, regardless of its nature and focus. While its other abilities are currently unknown, Percival is able to make good use of his shield in-tandem with his legendary sword — thus capable of being used to its fullest capacity and making him nigh-invincible. Holy Angel Spirit Cauldron (聖天使霊大鍋, Seitenshirei Oonabe): A Magic Cauldron (魔法大鍋, Mahō Oonabe) is a type of magical tool used in ancient times to refine a Mage's power, making it more potent for them to master high-tier spells. It's one of the various tools that served as the foundation of the magecraft used in modern times; sometime 400+ years ago, it fell into disuse because of additionally discovered uses of lacrima — some of which outpaced what a typical Magic Cauldron is capable of. However, there are still some mages who've grown attached to them and have made some their own usages of these magical tools, so much so that they've mastered their powers at a much faster rate than those who have switched over to the new methods using lacrima. As Magical Cauldrons aren't created in modern times, magic evolving much further than what it was some years prior, they're considered to be invaluable relics — all of which are worth millions, if not billions in Jewels. There are various types of Cauldrons as there are lacrima, each one having a specific use or belonging to a specific class. These classes or purposes are ranked by color, with the brightest colors being the most valuable. Percival, who had received his Magic Cauldron from his father sometime before his parent's "eventual departure", has one of the rarest cauldrons to-date — attuned to refining all light-based and supportive magical talents and doubling for combat use, empowering spells when needed. Since it remained nameless for time memorable, Percival affectionately dubs it as the "Holy Angel Spirit Cauldron" (聖天使霊大鍋, Seitenshirei Oonabe), referencing its power as "divine" and something akin to the Angels themselves. During his training days, Percival's usage of the cauldron was the partial reason for his steadily-growing magical talents and the reason he was able to surpass his peers during his training to become a Rune Knight. In later years, it was used to invoke his most powerful techniques while lessening the energy needed. By the time he became a Wizard Saint, it fused with his being — a sign of his given mastery over the item, despite his rather young age. It seems his light affinity played a part in such events, as it would've taken him much longer in any other case as it did with the other masters of the Magic Cauldron. Percival's cauldron has a rather ornate appearance, not unlike the other items under his possession; it's rather small, a common trait of its kind, and having the tradition appearance of an eastern-style cauldron — evident by the dragon-like design coiling around its base. As a sign of its overall rarity, its a bright golden color — constantly radiant and shimmering in light whenever its summoned, something that also shows its affinity for light. It seems that Percival typically uses the cauldron for military training with his comrades, bolstering their overall skills in an attempt of making them stronger. It's also responsible for his steeds fast-paced evolution over the last few years, growing into the powerhouse that it is today. While the cauldron has many uses, Percival uses the most basic of them currently — often relying on its training potential and boosting capabilities. Eidetic Memorial Ring (直感像輪, Chokkanzōwa): Eidetic Memorial Ring was something given to him by the upper echelon of the Magic Council, proof of his valiant service on their behalf and serving as his representation of his Wizard Saint status; it's one of the two rings in his possession, both of which he cherishes highly for sentimental value and their useful purposes. Out of the two, it's rather beautiful and eye-catching in appearance — something that was purposefully done by its creator because of the nature of the material used to create it; small sky-blue ring, it has various vine-like design etched into the surface — serving as the source of the ring's power. Alluding to the ring's namesake, it has two unique powers in the form of magic: Archive and Requip — albeit, in a unique manner; with the former, the ring uses magical power to access information from the surroundings using the stray eternano in the area and transferring it into his brain at incredibly rapid rates, letting Percival access the "memories" within that location — regardless of the time period. This effectively allows him to "know" what happens at such scenes, which is excellent for tracking and avoiding possible traps laid there in-waiting. It also allows him to analyze any and all magics, techniques, and fighting styles used in said area, thus giving him a chance to either learn it or formulate some stratagem against it. The latter creates a "hammerspace" within its confines, allowing Percival store nearly anything he deems a target; this can double as a prison, as it essentially traps those unlucky enough to be his target and making escape impossible because of the nature of the specialized Requip itself, being a sub-variant of . Percival normally stores his weaponry and other items of interest in the ring, thus serving as something of a convenience for his person. While its unknown if the ring has any other purposes besides the ones mentioned, its proven to be a boon for Percival on multiple occasions, usually when he needs a way to carry heavy loads without causing too much of a strain on his and other's persons. The space is linked to his magical power and can be as vast as Percival needs to be so long as his magical power is used to sustain it. Iron Knight Promotion Ring (鉄騎士揚輪, Tetsukishi Yōwa): The Iron Knight Promotion Ring is the other ring in Percival's possession, something he gained before his rise to fame and power; it was a gift from his mother, along with the Magic Cauldron under his care — serving as aids to his exponential growth. A representation of physical might, the ring's purpose is to aid in his strength training and enhance his physical capabilities to such degrees. Through its power, Percival is able to utilize a more potent version of Strengthening Magic — constantly active so long as the ring is still in his possession. Unlike its counterpart, its rather plain and made from a subtle and dense material — forged through unknown machinations. It's not decorated as one would expect, having a very metallic coloring to it — as if it came out of the forgery where it was crafted. Though Percival's strength has surpassed the point where it needs outside aid, he still keeps it on his person and often utilize its effects to further bolster his already unbelievable levels physical power. Magics & Abilities Natural Prowess Ways of Combat Magical Abilities Photokinesis & Light Magic Holy Purger Magic Purger Force Assorted Spells & Charms Angel's Blessing Others Quotes *''"My fellow Wizard Saints are amazing. I heard they accomplish feats so unbelievable that makes them seem like they're gods in the eyes of others. In comparison, it feels like I barely did a thing worth noting. I even heard that all of them have mastered very powerful magics, some of which are known to be Lost Magic or highly-advanced Caster and/or Holder Magic. Uwah, I wish I can meet them all just once."'' — Percival showing his admiration for the rest of the Ten Wizard Saints. *''"For the last time, I'm a friggin' guy! I'm tired of hearing these comments about me being a girl; it's irritating! Just because I have somewhat of a dainty appearance, doesn't mean I'm any less of guy — regardless of the opinions of others. I have an Adam's apple, something a girl doesn't have. My skeletal system is much different than that of a girl. I even have a di*k for crying out loud!"'' — Percival expressing his annoyance at people's assumptions of him being a girl. *''"To me, they're like family. We've known each other for so long, shared harsh experiences together, and grown a lot in our unique way. Whenever we're together, it feels like we can accomplish the impossible. They're not just my comrades.... they're my family!"'' — Percival talking about his relationship with his comrades. *''"I have one friend who's known to have a strong sense of justice. She's beautiful, graceful, and carries an air of superiority that makes others either admire her or shudder in fear of her very presence; her prowess in the magical arts equate to my own, despite my current standing in power. That person has been compared to nature itself, carrying qualities that could easily match the natural beauty that constantly surrounds us. From last I've heard, she recently joined a guild that's headed by a fellow Wizard Saint. There are times where she would help me out on my tasks whenever I needed it and vice-versa. She's one of the few people that I treasure in this chaotic and corrupted world; I see her as a pillar of hope that continues to support me in my endeavors. Without her in my life, I would've fallen into darkness a long time ago."'' — Percival talking about his childhood friend to his allies. *''"On behalf of the heavens, let me cleanse you of all your sins!"'' (天に代わって、私全て罪のますを浄化ましょう！, Ten nikawatte, watashi subete tsumi no masu o jōkamashou!) — Percival's signature catchphrase. Trivia *This is basically what I wanted my real Wizard Saint to be like, if it didn't sound sue-ish and stereotypical — replacing Cinkaid Akatsuki. *Percival is meant to be the embodiment of the White Knight/Knight in Shining Armor trope — something that's seen in various aspects of his being. This includes his name, lineage, personality, and magical talents. *In a way, he can be considered to be the equivalent of Negi Springfield from the anime/manga series Mahou Sensei Negima! *The author confirms that Percival is his most powerful photokinetic user he's created to-date, and possibly the entire site outside of storylines lol sorrynotsorry, far surpassing the likes of Helena Gadolinium and Mylene Amphisvena in skill and power. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Sword User Category:Weapon User Category:Magic Council Category:Rune Knight Category:S-Class Mage Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Light Magic User Category:Angel-Blessed Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Lawful Good Category:Fire Magic User Category:Nullification Magic User Category:Eye Magic User Category:Original Character Category:Purger Category:Non-Storyline Category:Alphy's Character Lineup Category:Alpha's RPable Characters